Slumber
by Arioka
Summary: I admit... I am a child, and I admit I am uncertain about a lot of things... But I am sure about one thing... I love him.
1. In the beginging

Slumber Chapter 1

"**DADDY!"** A small child screamed as he hugged his knees

"**Phillip?"** A woman called his name.

He looked up to see an angel… **"I want my daddy…"** He cried.

She held her hand out to him, **"Let's go find him, shall we?"** She smiled at him.

He hesitantly grabbed her hand and fallowed her through the large building.

He walked with her to a large desk where an mean old lady sat.

"**Hello Mrs. Rose."** The woman greeted the angel.

"**Hello, I was wondering if you could page all of our security to be on a look out for Mr. Beotae."** The angel spoke as she pulled the boy from the floor so that he could sit on the edge of the counter.

"**Is that little Phillip?"** The mean old lady spoke with a smile… Maybe she wasn't mean…

"**Yes Mr. Beotae seems to have misplaced him."** The angel handed him a sucker as she smiled warmly at the boy.

"**I'll page security and let them know to keep a look out for him." **She already had the office phone in her hand.

"**So little prince how old are you now- forty maybe?"** She teased the boy.

"**I'm four."** He corrected the angel genially as to not make her mad so she would stay at least till his daddy came…

"**Ah what an age- Did you know I was four once?"** She smiled as she reached over the desk.

He looked her over… she couldn't have been four…

The angel pulled two lollypops out from the desk and offered Phillip one.

He gladly took it and un-wrapped it.

"**I have a little girl- it's her birthday today."** She continued to talk. **"Her name is Aurora." **

"**Is she an angel like you?"** He looked up.

"**Well she's my angel little prince."** She smiled again.

"**C-can I meet her?"** his big eyes never left her own eyes.

"**Sure- I don't see why not."** She lifted him from the counter to the floor. **"Shall we?"** She offered her hand.

He grasped onto her hand and they made their way to Mrs. Rose's husbands office.

-.-.-.

"**Why is the door locked?"** He asked as he watched the angel unlock the doors.

"**Well I don't want someone to come in and hurt my princess."** She spoke as she opened the doors. **"Come in."** She called.

He stepped over the threshold and she quickly closed the door and locked it.

"**Hello Merryweather."** The angel spoke to the woman in a blue dress. **"I've come to check on Aurora."**

"**She's just fine ma'am- she's still taking a nap."** The blue lady smiled down at Phillip, **"Is that Phillip?"**

"**Yes."** The angel giggled.

"**Hello."** The blue lady greeted him.

Phillip blushed and looked down.

"**AW how cute."** The blue lady ruffled his locks sandy brown curls.

"**Phillip come and look."** The angel called him.

He quickly walked over to his side and she lifted him up. **"That's your princess?"** He asked as he looked her over.

She was a bundle of golden blonde… That was all he could describe her as, seeing as that was all he could see.

"**Well- if she's a princess and I'm a prince then I suppose I'll be marrying her when we get old."** He looked up at the angel.

"**And how old would that be?" **She tried to contain her laughter.

"**Maybe sixteen… that's old enough."** He nodded.

"**Oh really?"** She was giggling as she walked toward the door with the small boy.

All of a sudden a loud knock came from the door startling the two.

The angel opened the door and saw a security guard as well as Fauna and Flora…

"**Is something the matter?"** She questioned.

"**Ma'am we have found the boy's father and I will take him please get ready." **

The boy was taken and Fauna and Flora let themselves in.

"**What's going on?"** Leah was beginning to panic.

"**It's Maleficent…"** Fauna helped her sister to sit down. **"She attacked Flora."** She cried lightly.

Then Stephan came running into the room. **"Is Aurora alright!?" He **spoke loudly waking the baby.

Leah immediately picked her up to soothe her.

"**No she must cry."** Fauna held a recorder to the baby's mouth.

After a while she stopped recording.

"**What is going on!?"** Leah was soothing her baby.

"**Maleficent…."** Flora croaked.

"**When Maleficent attacked Flora she told her that she put a hit on Auroras head…"** Fauna couldn't look at Leah.

"**NO!"** Leah pulled her baby closer to her chest.

"**She said her hit would be valid for sixteen years."** Fauna hugged herself.

"**Why… why!?"** Leah was trembling. **"What did we do to her?"** tears where falling from her eyes.

"**I- I stopped business with her…"** Stephan was rubbing his forehead. **"I didn't think she would do something like this…"**

"**We can save her."** Flora croaked. **"We can take her to our house and raise her."**

"**And risk Maleficent coming after us?"** Merryweather spoke up. **"Flora we are not as strong as you."**

"**Stephan… Leah… is there a place my sisters and I could talk."** Fauna questioned as she bit her lip.

"**There is a conference room in my closet… I won't be able to hear you three."** He opened the closet doors.

"**Thank you."** Flora choked.

They walked in and closed the doors…

Immediately Merryweather spoke. **"Why do you want to endanger us?"**

"**I will protect that child with my life- even if you choose not to come along." **Flora spoke after she poured herself a glass of scotch.

"**Why!?"** Merryweather yelled.

"**I told Leah's mother I would do anything for her daughter as she was dying…** **And that is what I plan to do."** Flora had already drunk her glass.

"**Maleficent will find her."** Merryweather gritted out. **"She knows where we live and she knows she can find her with her name."**

"**No."** Fauna finally spoke causing both her sisters to look at her. **"We will change her name and home school her."**

"**And where would we stay- our beach house it's the only place Maleficent doesn't know about?" **Merryweather threw her arms up in frustration.

"**Precisely." **Fauna smiled.

"**How would we get there without Maleficent noticing?" **Merryweather sighed.

"**Simple, Leah and Phillip send out all of their jets and we take a simple second class flight to Hawaii." **Fauna spoke as if nothing.

"**What would we change her name to?"** Merryweather asked her final question.

Flora looked at the painting of a rose bush and spoke, **"Briar… Briar Rose…"**


	2. Once upon a dream

Slumber Chapter 2

"**Briar- Briar Rose!"** Merryweather called up the stairs.

"**Hm"** I yawned. **"Yes?"** I called down.

"**Goodness child are you asleep?"** She called up again.

"**Hm-no."** I dragged myself out of my bed, that was a great nap…

"**Come down here- I need you to go to the market for me."** She called.

"**Again- I just went yesterday!"** I called down the stairs.

"**Hurry up!"** Was the last thing she said.

I got up and put a long skirt and a white t-shirt over my bathing suit and dragged myself down the stairs…

"**And put some shoes on!"** Flora called from the kitchen.

"**I will"** I called back as I rolled my eyes.

Once I was outside I quickly chimed in **"Most serenely not."** I giggled.

I walked quickly from our lot of land and stepped into the sand.

Sure it was the longer way to the market- but it felt so nice even though it was early fall… It was… heaven.

I spun around as I danced, occasionally I would spin and my feet would touch the ocean making me laugh.

"**I know you I walked with you once upon a dream- I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream and I know it's true- the visions are seldom all they seem."** I sang. **"But if I know you I know what you'll do-"**

"**You'll love me at once- the way you did once upon a dream." **Someone sang softly in my ears as they grasped my hips firmly.

I jumped as I ran a few steps forward before turning around quickly and getting in a pathetic excuse of a self defense stance.

He held his hands up and said **"Easy now- I'm not here to hurt you." **He smiled.

My eyes were still large as I breathed deeply. _'I could run-'_

"**Oh please don't run!"** He took a step forward.

I jumped back. _'wrong move!'_ I turned to run.

"**Please!"** He begged.

I froze. **"Why?"** I asked shakily as I turned to look at him.

"**It's just- I just-"** He stuttered. "You always run, I just wanted to meet you- I'll keep my distance…"

I bit my lip… **"Okay…But keep your distance." **I put my hands up.

I don't know why but it was like he was a magnet and he was pulling me... but he didn't have to know this…

He sat down in the sand and gestured for me to sit. I did.

"**I always see you run away from boys when they try to talk to you."** He smiled warmly. **"I just wanted to meet you that's all."**

"**Well you met me…"** I hugged my arms as I looked away.

"**I always see you around the market and the Aquarium- they're close so that must mean you live around her- right?"** He sounded eager.

"**No."** I lied **"I would appreciate it if you would not fallow me."** I frowned.

"**I'm not fallowing you!"** He blushed, **"I just happened to have seen you today!"**

"**And singing is my ear?"** I crossed my arms.

"**I knew that song!"** He defended himself. **"Emily Osment sand that song- but…"**

"**But what?"** I looked him in his eyes.

"**I like the way you sang it better…"** He looked away.

I could feel my face flush…

"**Okay that sounded way whirred!" **He jumped slightly. **"I should go, You're beautiful- bye!"** He was beat red in the face as he jumped up and began walking away.

"**W-Wait!"** I jumped up and grabbed his arm, I didn't want him to leave.

He turned to look at me. He was still blushing.

"**I'm awkward so don't worry about it."** I blushed as I made an excuse for him to stay.

"**I'm Phillip…"** He smiled.

"**I'm Briar."** I smiled back. **"So where are you from?"**

"**Florida."** He spoke as he turned completely around.

"**I'm from well- here."** I pulled back as I shrugged.

5 hours later

"**Well we came here about two weeks ago."** He laid back in the sand. **"My father has business here with his partner and well I just needed to get out of town- I had a crazy girlfriend…"** He rolled his eyes.

I laid next to him and breathed. **"Had?"** I mused.

"**Yah the moment I had a chance to run I did." **He looked at me. **"She kind of scared me…"** He pursed his lips.

"**Tell me about this girl."** I rolled my eyes.

"**Blonde hair, great body… nice- uh… yah."** He pursed his lips. **"Her only fault was she was crazy possessive…"**

"**Sounds delightful."** I mused.

"**She's nothing like you- I think I'm in love with you…"** He smiled warmly at me again.

I blushed.

"**I sound like a creep again."** He gave me a tight lip smile.

"**Don't worry about it…"** I looked at the ocean.

I may not have been used to his remarks or his kindness… and hey he may not last forever… But it was nice to have someone talk to me like this.

I looked at the sunset…

THE SUNSET!

I jumped up **"I gotta go!"** I began running back home.

"**Hey wait!**" He called **"When will I see you again!?"**

I turned around to look at him. **"I don't know- never!"** I turned to run again

"**Please!"** He called.

"**Tomorrow- noon!"** I called back as I ran.

I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow…

If he showed up…

If I showed up…


	3. Splash

Slumber

chapter 3

"**I'm finished- can I go now?"** I was practically jumping up and down.

"**Go ahead, do you need money?"** Fauna asked.

"**No, but thank you."** I had already grabbed my clogs and was half way out the door. **"Bye!"**

"**Bye dear!"** She waved. **"Be back by nightfall!"**

"**I will!" I **closed the door and took off running.

It wasn't long before I had made it to the beach Phillip and I had met at- and he was sitting in the sand… I grinned at the fact that he had come.

I walked quietly up to him, **"Excuse me sir-is this spot taken?"**

He looked up at me and smiled, **"Why it just so happens that I am waiting for this beautiful girl-have you seen her?"**

"**I'm not sure I have, could I sit with you as you wait?"** I smiled softly down at him.

"**Well…"** He patted the area next to himself as he winked.

I sat next to him and enjoyed his presence.

"**You get more beautiful every time I see you." **He breathed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled. **"And you get more charming."**

We sat there for a while before he spoke. **"What would you like to do today?"**

There wasn't much places I was allowed to go on the island… But he didn't need to know that. **"Aquarium?" **

"**Sounds like fun."** He got up and helped me up as well. **"We can take my car."** We walked toward the beaches parking lot.

It was a nice car- I couldn't identify it… But it was a nice sports-like car…

We got in and went for a ride toward the Aquarium…

The moment we arrived he tried to walk toward the entrance door… as if! I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the far west side where Ariel had showed me a secret entrance…

"**I can pay- it's no problem."** Phillip spoke.

I turned and smiled at him. **"I have no problem either but if we go in the front entrance than we can't swim with Ariel's dolphins."**

"**Swim with dolphins?"** He was grinning now. **"Alright."**

I pulled the fence open and slipped inside before I pulled him.

The moment we were inside I pulled him toward the training exhibit.

"**Wow!"** He exclaimed as he looked around the open tank.

"**Hey no trespassers- Briar?"** I turned and saw Ariel enter in from one of the side doors.

"**Hey Ariel!"** I called her over.

"**What's up- who is this?"** She looked Phillip up and down. **"Who's the Cutie?"** She whispered in my ear.

"**This is my friend Phillip."** I smiled.

"**Uh-huh since when are we allowed to make friends with guys?" **She smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. **"So what can I do for you?"**

"**Can we swim… with Flounder?"** I gave her my puppy eyes.

"**Sure- I was just going to train some calves."** She grinned.

You see Ariel trained Bottlenose dolphins for her father… And her baby was Flounder. **"He's in the tank."** She gestured to the tank as she put a French braid in her own striking red hair. **"There is some extra diving suits in the locker rooms." **She waived us off.

I went into the girls locker room while Phillip went to the guys… I practically ran to put my diving suit on and threw my clothes into a locker. I got into the suit and ran to the door to see Phillip was already dressed. _'Pretty quick.'_

"**Ready?"** He smiled at me.

"**Ready."** I smiled back.

I took his hand and ran toward the tank.

With a splash Flounder greeted us.

I ran my hands over his slick skin. He was so happy to see us because Flounder loved everyone… His squeals made me smile.

I looked up to see Phillip smiling as he pet Flounder. He looked over at me and his smile grew. He had a glow to him that I was pulled too and I didn't mind…

I smiled back.

We must have swum for a good two or three hours before Ariel came running. **"Guys my dad is coming!" She** yelled.

I started swimming as fast as I could toward the ledge of the tank with Phillip on my tail. Phillip got out first and then pulled me out.

"**Run!"** I breathed as I pushed him toward the locker rooms. **"Go out the back door of the locker rooms and if I'm not there- wait." **I ran to the girls locker rooms.

I got undressed and redressed in maybe a minute or two and looked at the clock. We had been here for three and a half hours…

I made my way to the other entrance to the locker room and smiled when I saw him waiting by the water fountain.

"**Are you ready to go?"** I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked a bit tired. **"Yah."** He still smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked**. "I'm starving, wanna grab a bite to eat?"**

"**Yah."** I yawned. Swimming for so long made me tired.

We made our way to a hotdog stand enjoying the peace.

"**I'll have a plain hotdog and you?" **He glanced at me.

"**I'll have a plain hotdog and a coke."** I leaned my head into his chest.

"**Two cokes and two plain hotdogs." **He yawned as he spoke to the vendor.

We enjoyed our food and drinks as we made our way toward his car… And the drive was peacefully quiet.

"**Briar…"** He finally spoke.

I looked at him.

"**I won't be able to see you tomorrow…"** He sounded sad.

"**Oh." **I looked back out to the road.

"**But."** He spoke as he parked the car. **"I was wondering if you would come to a party with me- If you don't feel safe about it you don't have to go."** He spoke the last part quickly.

"**I-"** I didn't know what to say… Should I go? **"I…"**

"**I understand…"** He got out of the car and closed his door softly; he walked to my side and opened my door.

He even helped me out.

"**I… I would like to go… But can I bring Ariel?"** I looked him in his dark brown eyes.

He smiled down at me**. "Of course."**

He hugged me, **"I'll see you and your friend here tomorrow night…"**

"**I'll see you tomorrow night." **I smiled as I hugged him.


End file.
